Deep Blue Sea and the Dangerous Planetoid
Deep Blue Sea and Dangerous Planetoid is the sixth episode of Eridanium Chronicles. Plot Etoile was telling them the story of his adventure. Eridanus's hologram appeared on Ben's Ultratrix. Eridanus told Ben that Vilgax and Zs'Skayr are after the Eridanian artifact of Pandora's Box. He told them that it is on the Planet Apidanus, an wet and cold planet. He gave them the locations. Zeszon asked what it can do. Pandora's Box can create very powerful energy that can shatter reality and time itself. They reached Apidanus, Ben asked Aguas and Etoile to guard Ship. They reached a village where they met Polar Manzardrills. Polar Manzardrills showed them, the secret location of Pandora Box. They went towards the Temple where they met Cryosapiens, who showed them the Box. However, Zs'Skayr zapped Kevin and Gwen. Ben changed into Freezer and attacked Zs'Skayr. Raphael used the Power of the Geo-Atlatite to blow away the duo. Raphael got a power to control both Fluid and Solid. Gwen use Nostrum and accidentally destroyed the pillars of the temples. When, they realized about the box, it was gone! Meanwhile, Googolplex duplicated and went into the artificial Planetoid, called Annihilatron 15488. All his clones were destroyed, but strangely he survived. Ben tried to track the Box, he found out that Googolplex took it. Zs'Skayr and Vilgax took their respective ships and went to Annihilatron 15488. Ben and his team went there too. Later, the moons were aligned. Googolplex felt the tremendous and potent power encircling him. However, he had to bow down to the power. The powers mingled with Googolplex and Heptaporos regained his powers and his body back while Googolplex became part of his body too. They saw the artificial Planetoid flare with intense brightness. Ship lowered down. He became attacked by the Planetoid. Gwen used Nostrum while Raphael used his Solidokinesis to fight the Planetoid itself. The weaponry were disactivated, hopeful to activate when Vilgax and Zs'Skayr came. Ben met Heptaporos again. Ben asked why Heptaporos resides in every Eridanian artifact. He replied that he is a river god tried to get fame for these artifacts. He one day found Eridanus's artifacts and tried to steal it but the artifacts repelled and he became absorbed into the artifacts there he planned revenge. Now he had his body but Googolplex merged with him. So he separated Googolplex but couldn't, due to his body, he appeared to the material world. Ben gave Sora, the Pandora's Box. Sora also felt the surge of energy flowing through his body but he controlled and was able to use the spell, Incandescenus Morphus which can fire different shapes of light beam. Zs'Skayr attacked them. Sora used the spell and fought him. While he was fighting, Ben, Etoile, Aguas, Zeszon and others duel with Heptaporos. Heptaporos used Thanatos's scythe to fight them. Ben asked where his deity-friend is. Heptaporos captured him in Divine Chains. In anger, he transformed into Presto and attacked Heptaporos with Prestfreak. Sora was able to drive Zs'Skayr due to the presence of the alignment of 3 moons and his spell. Heptaporos froze his friends. He caught Ben in his grasp. Ben transformed into Worldfire and attacked Heptaporos's center of the forehead where the lock of Pandora resides. The bright light enveloped Annihilatron 15488 and burned Zs'Skayr. Before, Heptaporos had a chance to escape, Eridanus and his cousin Enipeus bound him with the chains of Boundless. He was confined to Tartarus, with the help of a Plutonian god, Charon. Eridanus thanked them for retrieving the Pandora's Box and acknowledges Sora's new powers. Aliens Used *Freezer *Fire Lizard *Presto **Ghostfreak *Worldfire Main Events *Heptaporos won't be a problem to Eridanus and Ben. *It is unknown where Thanatos is now. *Enipeus's first and final appearance. Trivia *"I Choose You, Presto!" is a parody to Pokemon Anime. *When, Enipeus bound Heptaporos, he was next to Kevin later, when he was talking to Ben about Heptaporos, he was next to Aguas. *Thanatos will appear in If scattered, the NME seizes. *Heptaporos is a river god from Greek Myth. His name means Seven Passageway. *Note, Hydaspes's name is from river Hydaspes (now Jhelum River). He is also the god and one of 3000 sons of Tethys in the Greek Myth. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode Category:Episodes